Lucia's Diaries
by Bronymon
Summary: A stroy af a little girl, addopted by a dovakien
1. Chapter 1

Lucia's Diaries

Chapter1

Disclaimer:I Don't own, nor do I profit, from Skyrim

Whiterun, 12:00, Midday

A man walked into town wearing daedric armor and a hood. he carried a sword in one hand, a bow and arrows on his back, and his other hand smoked. Two people walked up to him and started speaking to him quietly, them shouted "Now you die!" He flung into action, stabbing one before blasting him back with fire. the other tried to run, but he pulled out his bow and shot his neck, felling him. He sheathed his weapons and continued on as if nothing had happened. he walked by a tree on his way to Dragonsreach. a small girl approached him. "Please," she said, "can you spare a gold coin?" He stopped and turned around. He reached toward his sword and she gasped, covering her face. "Here you are." Said a reptilian voice. The girl looked up to see that he had not been reaching for his sword, but rather a coin purse attached to his belt. He reached out his hand. "But first, why are you begging?"

She explained how her parents had died and her aunt took over their farm. She had been kicked out. "Alright, here." He handed her the gold. "What is your name, little one?" she answered. "Lucia." "Well Lucia, I have a house just inside the town. I'm not there very often, how would you like to live there?" Lucia was shocked. "You mean it?" "Of course." "Thank you so much mister, uh…" She looked up at him. "Kor'non, my name is Kor'non. But, I could be your father if you wanted." He said, kneeling down. "Wha…, really! I promise I'll be the best daughter ever!"

He gave her directions to his house and continued on toward Dragonsreach shaking his head. "well what was I supposed to do, she is just so adorable.

Two days later, Kor'non arrived home from a quest. "Hello!" Lucia greeted him excitedly. He removed his helmet, revealing his reptilian features. The argonian sat down. "I've got something for you." He told her. He pulled out two things. the first was a glass dagger. "I want you to train with this, just in case someone breaks in while I'm gone." The second was a journal. "And this is for you to write in, or sketch, or whatever you feel like." she looked at the two objects. "Thank you!" She hugged him. "You're the best." "You're welcome, Daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucia's Diaries chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for not writing in a while, but this story has gotten a lot of love already, and I've been trying to think of a way to not mess it up, so heres chapter two.

Whiterun, 9:00, Turdas

"Tag, you're it!" A child yelled as he turned and ran. "Get back here!" Lucia called playfully. It had been been two months since she had been adopted, and since then her life had gotten better every second. As she ran through the town, she passed her house, and noticed a light coming from the window. "Wait," she shouted to the boy, "my dad is finally home!" She jumped through the door to find him sitting at the table, quietly reading a book. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd be home." He stood up and hugged her. "What were you reading?" Lucia asked her father. "Tales of the Wolf Queen, it's pretty good." "You think all books are good" She laughed. "I guess you're right." He snickered back.

"Tell us about your adventures!" Yelled a child. It was night now, and all the children gathered around a fire to hear the tales of a hero. "Well, I was tasked with finding a giant that had stolen a few items from a town," he began, "and so I did, I went and defeated him, but as I took the stolen goods back I noticed a small blue orb." He went on to tell them a tale of how the orb housed an immortal soul, which sent him to hunt down an evil wizard, and in return, gave him a powerful blade of light. "Yea, right." A boy said. "Do you doubt my ability to accomplish these tasks?" Kor'non asked the boy. "There is no such thing as a mystical orb, or necromancy, I bed you don't even have the sword!" The boy smirked. "Do you really believe that?" Kor'non asked coldly, almost lifelessly, his hood casting a shadow over his helmet. He raised one hand and a dark energy surrounded it. Suddenly, out of a dark fog, walked a draugr. It walked toward the group as they started to panic, but as it passed Kor'non he whipped out a glowing sword, slicing through the draugr and reducing him to dust. "Now see this my boy," he said "this, is the Dawnbreaker."

"Please stay for a while longer daddy." Lucia pleaded with her father as he gathered his gear from their house. "Lucia, there is a war going and I have been requested to fight the storm cloaks, and…" "But daddy," Lucia interrupted, "the imperials have plenty of warriors, and you're never here, please?" She looked up at him hopefully. "Alright," he gave in, "I can stay for a few weeks. I here the companions are having a hunt of some sort anyway." "Thank you daddy!" Lucia exclaimed, and she hugged him, and he hugged her back.

_Dear diary,_

_Father is finally going to be home for awhile. He is working with the companions right now, but I get to see him all the time now. He said for a month, then he goes into some hunt type thing, then goes to help in the war. He said he gets a little homesick sometimes so he is spending lots of time with me! I can't wait for this to happen. _

_There is one thing though, he sneaks out at night for some reason. I think he's going out to work, but I'm not sure. maybe I'll follow him and see, oh well. Time to go for now._

And thats chapter two. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it as much, if not more, than the last chapter. This is bronymon, signing off, bye!


End file.
